Your Melody
by Izu13
Summary: Repost from my story at wattpad Jika bertemu mereka selalu bertengkar. Mereka selalu saling menghina. Mereka selalu mencaci maki satu sama lain. Sampai mereka berdua bertemu dengan musik,yang mengubah hidup mereka menjadi lebih berwarna. Namun,semua berubah ketika seseorang memasuki hidup mereka berdua. AkashixOC slight OgiwaraxOC DLDR!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer to Fujimaki Tadatoshi,saya disini hanya meminjam karakternya saja.

Nakajima Izumi presents

Your Melody

AkashixOC

DLDR!

* * *

Bel tanda pelajaran dimulai sudah berbunyi sekitar 15 menit yang lalu,namun di koridor sekolah itu masih ada seseorang yang tengah berlari.

Kaki-kaki jenjangnya bergerak cepat. Rambut hitam kelam yang ia kuncir ponytail tampak bergerak seiring dengan langkah kakinya.

'Baka! Baka! Baka! Bagaimana bisa dihari pertama aku masuk SMA aku bisa telat! Oh iya... aku menonton anime sampai larut malam. Tapi kenapa Tetsu-nii tidak membangunkanku! Bakaniki!' Batin gadis itu merutuki nasibnya yang telat dihari pertama masuk sekolah.

'Yosh! Satu belokan lagi dan aku akan sampai di kelas baruku' batin gadis itu.

Dengan semangat yang menggebu-gebu ia mempercepat langkah kakinya,namun saat akan berbelok tanpa sengaja ia menabrak seseorang yang membuat tubuhnya jatuh dengan posisi terduduk.

"Ittai..." ringis gadis itu,ia kemudian berdiri lalu membungkukkan badannya gugup "G-gomennasai" ucap gadis itu.

Namun seseorang yang ia tabrak tidak memberikan respon sama sekali. Kemudian ia kembali menegakkan badannya dan ia mendapati seorang pemuda berambut merah dengan manik heterokrom tengah menatapnya tajam

"Gomennasai...tadi aku terburu-buru" ucap gadis itu. Saat hendak melangkah kan kakinya menjauhi sang pemuda,pemuda itu dengan cepat menangkap pergelangan tangan gadis itu

"Mau kemana? Memangnya aku memaafkanmu?" Tanya sang pemuda

"Maaf wahai pemuda berambut merah,tapi aku sedang terburu-buru,aku ingin ke kelas,aku sudah terlambat" ucap gadis itu sembari berusaha melepaskan tangannya dari cengkraman sang pemuda

"Kau tidak boleh pergi sebelum aku memaafkanmu" ucap sang pemuda dengan seringai di wajahnya

"Aku tadi sudah bilang minta maaf,kau tuli atau apa sih?" Ucap gadis itu kesal

"Beraninya kau mengataiku tuli" ucap sang pemuda tajam

"Habisnya kau menyebalkan,jika tidak cepat aku bisa terlambat!" Ucap gadis itu

"Aku mau memaafkanmu" ucap sang pemuda

"Eh?" Tanya sang gadis tak mengerti

"Asal kau mau menjadi budakku selama 1 bulan" ucap sang pemuda dengan seringai menyeramkan di bibirnya.

"Heee? Enak saja?! Memangnya kau siapa?! Berani memerintahku seenaknya!" Seru gadis itu kesal.

Pemuda itu malah semakin mendekati gadis itu dan memojokkannya di dinding

"Aku...Akashi Seijuro,semua perintahku itu mutlak" bisiknya di telinga sang gadis.

Gadis itu hanya diam membeku ditempatnya karena posisinya dengan pemuda itu cukup dekat, bahkan ia bisa mencium aroma parfum yang menguar dari tubuh sang pemuda,tersadar dari lamunannya dengan cepat sang gadis menginjak kaki pemuda bernama Akashi Seijuro itu.

"Apanya yang mutlak! Dasar Mesum!" ujarnya sembari meninggalkan Akashi yang tengah diam mematung.

Sejenak Akashi tak memperdulikan rasa sakit di kakinya,seumur-umur baru kali ini ia dipanggil mesum oleh gadis tak dikenal yang tak sengaja menabraknya

'Gadis yang cukup menarik,awas saja jika kita bertemu lagi' batinnya dengan seringai menyeramkan di wajahnya.

Ia menatap sejenak ke arah dimana gadis menyebalkan itu pergi meninggalkannya.

Kemudian ia membalikkan badannya dan segera kembali melanjutkan perjalannya menuju ruang osis,ya dia Akashi Seijuro pemuda dengan rambut merah dan mata heterokrom yang begitu mencolok.

Dia juga ketua osis di SMA ini. Pemuda yang ditakuti oleh seluruh penghuni sekolah karena ke mutlakan yang ia miliki. Bahkan guru dan senior pun segan padanya. Selain itu dia juga merupakan pewaris tunggal Akashi Corp. Perusahaan terbesar seantero Jepang. Dan baru saja pemuda yang mengaku dirinya mutlak dibantah oleh gadis menyebalkan yang berkata bahwa dirinya mesum.

'Ho-ho kau berhadapan dengan orang yang salah nona...' batinnya dengan seringai yang semakin terlihat lebar dan menyeramkan.

"Dasar pemuda menyebalkan! Dia pikir dia siapa! Seenak jidatnya memerintah seseorang! Mutlak? Yang benar saja! Pemuda itu terlalu percaya diri!" Gerutu gadis itu sembari menghentak-hentakkan kakinya kesal.

"Kata nii-chan kelasku ada di no 2 dari ujung koridor ini... berarti aku masuk kelas 1-2" gumam gadis itu. Dengan ragu gadis itu mengetuk pintu itu.

Seorang pria berkacamata membuka pintu itu. "S-sumimasen...aku terlambat" ucap gadis itu sembari membungkukkan badannya 90°

"Kau... Kuroko Naomi kan?" Tanya pria bername tag Hyuga Junpei itu. Gadis itu hanya menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Silahkan masuk,lain kali jika kau terlambat lagi,aku tidak akan memaafkanmu" ucap Hyuga-sensei. "Sekalian perkenalkan dirimu" tambah Hyuga-sensei.

"H-hai' " ucap gadis itu. Gadis itu melangkah memasuki kelas. Lalu ia berhenti pas di depan kelas. Perhatian siswa penghuni kelas menuju ke arahnya.

"Ohayou minna-san!" Ucapnya ceria.

"Ohayou" balas seisi kelas

"Watashiwa Kuroko Naomi desu! Yoroshiku onegaishimasu!" Ucap gadis bernama Kuroko Naomi itu sembari membungkukkan badannya.

Gadis itu bernama Kuroko Naomi,seorang gadis berambut hitam bergelombang dengan mata ber iris hitam bak batu obsidian.

Dia merupakan sosok gadis ceria dan ramah pada semua orang. Tak heran jika dia mudah memiliki teman. Dia merupakan anak bungsu dari dua bersaudara.

Dia memiliki kakak bernama Kuroko Tetsuya. Selisih kelahiran mereka hanya satu tahun. Ini yang menyebabkan Naomi sangat manja pada Tetsuya. Tetsuya sendiri sangat overprotective pada Naomi.

Naomi dapat melihat para siswa laki-laki di kelasnya menatapnya dengan mata berbinar. Sedangkan para siswi perempuan... ada yang menatap nya iri,ada yang tersenyum ke arahnya,bahkan ada yang tidak memperhatikan.

'Sepertinya susah untuk mendapatkan teman' batinnya.

"Naomi...kau dapat duduk di belakang Miharu" ucap Hyuga-sensei.

"Etto...sensei...Miharu itu yang mana?" Tanya Naomi sembari menggaruk pipinya yang tidak gatal.

"Gadis berambut merah yang duduk dibangku no 2 dari belakang" ucap Hyuga-sensei.

Naomi hanya menganggukkan kepalanya,kemudian ia melangkahkan kakinya ke meja yang berada di belakang sendiri. Ia kemudian mendudukkan dirinya di kursi yang sudah disediakan.

Sejenak ia memandang langit biru dengan beberapa awan. Entah mengapa saat ia melihat awan ia teringat sosok sang kakak.

Saat kembali menghadapkan kepalanya ke arah depan dia melihat seorang gadis berambut merah panjang duduk di hadapannya. Gadis itu terlihat sibuk dengan buku-bukunya.

Dengan usilnya Naomi mencolek punggung gadis itu. Hitung-hitung bisa berkenalan dengan teman baru. "Hm? Ada apa?" Ujar gadis yang ternyata memakai kacamata itu dengan dinginnya.

"Aku Kuroko Naomi. Namamu siapa?" Ujar Naomi dengan cerianya

"Aku? Aku Akashi Miharu" ucap gadis itu kemudian gadis itu kembali menghadapkan badannya ke posisi semula sembari membaca sebuah buku.

"Ne...ne... Haru-chan bolehkah aku memanggilmu begitu?" Tanya Naomi lagi

"Terserah kau saja" ucap gadis bernama Akashi Miharu itu tanpa membalikkan badannya.

"Kalau begitu... sekarang kita berteman kan?" Bisik Naomi

Gadis bernama Akashi Miharu itu merupakan adik dari Akashi Seijuro. Gadis ini berambut merah panjang sepinggang dan sedikit bergelombang,gadis ini juga sering mengikat 2 rambutnya di atas sehingga menyisakan rambut merah panjang nya yang terurai indah. Miharu sendiri sosok gadis pendiam dan dingin,dia tidak begitu suka berteman,karena sebuah alasan.

Wajah Miharu yang semula datar berubah menjadi terkejut ketika mendengar pertanyaan Naomi.

"Tidak" ucap Miharu dengan dinginnya. "Heee? Kenapa?" Ujar Naomi kecewa

"Entahlah...untuk saat ini aku tidak ingin berteman...jadi jangan ganggu aku" balas Miharu dingin

Naomi hanya diam setelah mendengar perkataan Miharu. Jujur saja dia cukup kecewa karena Miharu menolak ajakannya untuk berteman. Tapi apa boleh buat dia harus menghargai keputusan Miharu.

"Baiklah jika begitu... aku selalu ada jika kau ingin menjadi temanku" ucap Naomi pada akhirnya.

Miharu hanya diam dan terus membaca bukunya. Dia terlalu trauma untuk berteman. Sehingga dia memutuskan untuk tidak berteman dengan siapapun.

"Saa...bagaimana jika sekarang kita memilih ketua kelas dan wakilnya serta bendahara dan sekretaris?" Tanya Hyuga-sensei.

"Hai' " jawab seluruh kelas.

"Baiklah jika begitu,siapa yang akan mencalonkan diri sebagai ketua kelas?" Tanya Hyuga-sensei. Para murid dalam kelas itu hanya diam sembari menolehkan kepalanya ke kanan dan ke kiri tak terkecuali Naomi.

"Ano...sensei..." seorang gadis bersurai hitam pendek mengacungkan tangannya.

"Himeko...kau mencalonkan-"

"Tidak" Gadis itu memotong ucapan Hyuga-sensei "Aku hanya ingin usul" lanjutnya.

"Katakan apa usulmu?" Ucap Hyuga-sensei.

"Kenapa kita tidak memilih Miharu-sama menjadi ketua kelas?" Ucap gadis bernama Himeko dengan menekankan kata 'Miharu-sama'

"Ah iya,aku setuju,dia adik Akashi-senpai kan? Pasti dia bisa memimpin kelas ini" ucap seorang gadis berambut pirang sarkas. Semua murid berbisik sembari melirik Miharu.

Naomi pun memperhatikan Miharu,yang tampaknya tak peduli.

"Ah...sensei...aku ingin menambahkan..." ucap Himeko lagi. "Bagaimana jika Naomi-sama yang menjadi wakilnya"

"Eh aku?" Tanya Naomi sembari menunjuk dirinya.

"Ya! Kau kan adik Kuroko-senpai... Kau pasti bisa melakukannya..." ucap gadis berambut pirang.

"Lalu apa hubungannya jika aku adik Tetsu-nii?" Tanya Naomi

"Kuroko-senpai kan wakil ketua OSIS di SMA ini..." tambah gadis berambut pirang.

Ah...Naomi melupakan sebuah fakta bahwa Tetsuya adalah wakil ketua OSIS.

"Hah...yang benar saja" desis Naomi. "Karena aku adik Tetsu-nii,kalian memilihku menjadi wakil ketua? Maaf saja!" Ucap Naomi

"Mungkin benar kalau aku adik Tetsu-nii...tapi aku bukanlah Tetsu-nii! Mungkin Tetsu-nii bisa jadi wakil ketua osis maupun wakil-wakil lainnya. Tapi aku tidak! Kami berdua berbeda!" ucap Naomi tajam.

Hening tidak ada yang bersuara.

"Aku juga setuju. Sei-nii adalah Sei-nii dan aku adalah aku" ucap Miharu.

Hening seluruh murid terdiam setelah mendengar perkataan Naomi dan Miharu.

"Kalau begitu Sensei saja yang menentukan" ucap Hyuga-sensei.

"Himeko...kau yang menjadi bendahara!" Ucap Hyuga-sensei sembari menunjuk Himeko.

"Akane...kau yang menjadi sekretaris!" Ucap Hyuga-sensei sembari menunjuk gadis berambut pirang.

"Aki...kau menjadi ketua" ucap Hyuga-sensei sembari menunjuk pemuda bersurai coklat gradasi hitam yang duduk di samping Naomi.

"Dan Ren,kau yang menjadi wakilnya!" Ucap Hyuga-sensei sembari menunjuk pemuda berambut dark blue yang duduk di depan pemuda bernama Aki.

"Ini adalah keputusan sensei! Dan itu tidak bisa di ganggu gugat" ucap Hyuga-sensei saat melihat Himeko dan Akane yang akan mengajukan protes.

"Jika begitu,sensei akan menjelaskan tugas kalian dan pembagian jadwal piket" tambahnya.

Naomi tidak begitu memperhatikan saat sensei nya membacakan tugas pengurus kelas dan pembagian jadwal piket.

Sekarang ia malah menatap kosong ke arah lapangan. Dan matanya tak sengaja menangkap sosok pemuda berambut merah yang tadi tanpa sengaja ia tabrak.

Dan tanpa sengaja mata mereka bertemu. Pemuda berambut merah yang tak lain adalah Akashi Seijuro menatap tajam Naomi. Naomi pun membalas tatapan tajam Seijuro.

'Apa lihat-lihat?' Tatapan Seijuro seakan-akan menyiratkan kata tersebut

'Siapa yang melihatmu,dasar pemuda berkepercayaan diri tinggi' Naomi membalas tatapan tajam Seijuro.

Mereka terus melempar tatapan tajam,sampai suara deheman menyadarkan Naomi.

"Naomi-san apa yang sedang kau lihat?" Ucap Hyuga-sense yang sekarang sudah berada di sampingnya

'Mampus' batin Naomi "Ano... itu... tadi ada serangga di jendela"ucap Naomi asal "Ah iya... serangga..." ucap Naomi lagi meyakinkan.

"Kau tau hari apa jadwalmu piket?" Tanya Hyuga-sensei

"Rabu sensei" ucap Naomi,beruntung dia mendengar hari apa ia dijadwalkan piket.

"Bagus,tapi jika ada guru yang tengah memperhatikan kau harus memperhatikan bukannya melamun!" Ucap Hyuga-sensei sebelum kembali kedepan untuk melanjutkan pembagian jadwal piket.

"Akashi Seijuro" ucap Miharu tiba-tiba

"Hah?" Tanya Naomi tak mengerti

"Kau memandang Akashi Seijuro kan?" Tanya Miharu

"Oh? Kau kenal dengan pemuda menyebalkan dengan tingkat kepercayaan diri tinggi itu?" Tanya Naomi,sepertinya dia melupakan Seijuro.

"Tentu saja... dia kakakku" ucap Miharu datar

"Oh...ternyata dia kakakmu..." gumam Naomi "EH?! Pemuda itu kakakmu" pekik Naomi yang membuat seluruh kelas memperhatikannya.

"S-sumimasen" ucap Naomi kemudian.

"Naomi...sekali lagi kau membuat masalah...lebih baik keluar dari kelas saya" ucap Hyuga-sensei

"Sumimasen" ucap Naomi lesu

"Hei... Naomi-san... kau cukup berani juga untuk mengejek kakakku...kau satu-satu nya gadis yang mengejek kakakku ketika gadis lain memujinya,aku salut padamu" ucap Miharu panjang lebar.

Naomi mencondongkan badannya ke depan "Memangnya kakak Haru-chan itu seperti apa?" Tanya Naomi penasaran.

"Dia menyeramkan dan banyak yang takut padanya. Semua perintahnya itu mutlak. Jika kau membantah bisa-bisa gunting melayang" ucap Miharu

"Setauku dia itu menyebalkan... egois...tingkat percaya dirinya sangat tinggi...pemaksa" ucap Naomi sembari mengusap-usap dagunya "Ah iya..dia juga mesum" ucap Naomi lagi.

"Mesum?" Tanya Miharu. Dia tidak percaya jika ada yang berkata bahwa kakaknya mesum.

"Iya...dia mesum" Naomi bergidik sendiri mengingat kejadian tadi pagi

"Kau sangat berani Naomi-san... Kau satu-satunya orang yang berkata bahwa Sei-nii mesum" ucap Miharu "Kalau begitu...maukah kau menjadi temanku?" tanya Miharu

Naomi tak percaya pada apa yang disampaikan Miharu. Ia tersenyum lebar hingga menampakkan sederet gigi bagian atas nya. "Uhm...Tentu saja!" Ucap Naomi sembari mengangguk-angguk senang.

Disisi lain,tampak Miharu yang tengah tersenyum tipis dibalik buku tebal miliknya.

 **TBC**

* * *

Hai..hai minna-san~ Saya penulis baru disini,hajimemashita Nakajima Izumi desu... sebut saja Izu... XD

Well,ini cerita udah dipublish di wattpad dan sudah sampe chapter 11 dan 2 special chapter... Maaf kalo pendek... :'v itu padahal udah dua chapter digabung jadi satu... :'v Maaf juga kalo ada typo sama kalo ada kesalahan kata-kata... sekali lagi Izu minta maaf... :'v

Terima Kasih sudah mau meluangkan waktu buat baca ff garing ini,semoga kalian suka ya... ketemu di chap berikutnya... Jaa~ :v


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer to Fujimaki Tadatoshi,saya disini hanya meminjam karakternya saja.

Nakajima Izumi presents

Your Melody

AkashixOC

OOC

DLDR!

* * *

Kriinggg

Bel tanda istirahat berbunyi. "Baiklah jika begitu saya pamit undur diri" ucap Hyuga-sensei di kelas Naomi

"Arigatou Gozaimasu" ucap para siswa kompak. Setelah Hyuga-sensei keluar,para siswa juga menghambur keluar.

Tinggalah Naomi dan Miharu,dan beberapa siswa di kelas.

"Haru-chan...kau tak ingin ke kantin?" Tanya Naomi.

"Tidak,aku tidak begitu suka keramaian" ucap Miharu datar

"Aku ingin ke kantin,kau tak ingin membeli sesuatu?" Tanya Naomi lagi

"Tidak,terima kasih" ucap Miharu

"Baiklah jika begitu aku pergi dulu...jaa" Naomi kemudian pergi menuju kantin sekolah yang berada di lantai satu.

Naomi berjalan sendirian ke kantin sekolah. Dia hanya dapat menatap iri beberapa siswi yang tengah berjalan bersama temannya.

'Ah sudahlah...Haru-chan orangnya memang seperti itu,aku harus terbiasa akan sikapnya' batin Naomi.

Saat sampai di kantin,kantin itu terlihat sangat penuh. 'Wah...ramai sekali' batin Naomi. 'Apakah aku bisa membeli sesuatu jika ramai seperti ini?' batin Naomi lagi.

Naomi hanya diam mematung di depan pintu kantin,memandangi betapa ramai nya kantin sekolah ketika Istirahat.

"Naomi?" suara datar seseorang mengalihkan perhatian Naomi

"Tetsu-nii?" tanya Naomi saat melihat seorang pemuda berambut baby blue sudah berada di sampingnya

"Kenapa kau diam disini?" tanya pemuda berambut baby blue.

"Ramai...aku tak tau harus melakukan apa jika seperti ini" ucap Naomi sembari memandang sendu lautan manusia dihadapannya

"Ayo biar aku belikan,aku tau kau tadi pagi belum sempat sarapan karena kesiangan" ucap pemuda berambut baby blue dengan senyum tipis di wajahnya.

"Ini salah Tetsu-nii! Kenapa tidak membangunkanku?" ujar Naomi sembari mengembungkan pipinya kesal

Pemuda yang dipanggil 'Tetsu-nii' itu adalah Kuroko Tetsuya,kakak Naomi yang sekarang berada di kelas 11.

Dengan jahilnya Tetsuya memencet salah satu pipi Naomi hingga mengempis seraya berkata "Gomenne...aku tak tega membangunkanmu,kau tidur terlalu pulas" ucap Tetsuya datar.

"Sebagai gantinya aku akan membelikanmu makanan,bagaimana?" tanya Tetsuya

"Baiklah jika begitu" ucap Naomi pada akhirnya

"Naomi ingin membeli apa?" tanya Tetsuya

"Terserah Tetsu-nii saja,yang penting aku kenyang" ucap Naomi yang memang benar-benar kelaparan

"Baiklah,tunggu sebentar ya" ucap Tetsuya. Baru saja Naomi berkedip,Tetsuya sudah menghilang entah kemana 'Waa... Tetsu-nii memang keren,baru saja aku berkedip dia sudah menghilang' batin Naomi

Setelah hampir 5 menit menunggu,Tetsuya datang membawa sesuatu di kantung plastik dan juga beberapa minuman di tangannya.

"Tetsu-nii lama sekali" ucap Naomi yang dari tadi sudah bosan menunggu dan sangat lapar. Tetsuya menyodorkan kantung plastik itu pada Naomi.

"Ya masih baik aku membelikanmu" ucap Tetsuya datar sembari mencubit hidung Naomi.

"I-ittai...hai' hai' arigatou Tetsu-nii" ucap Naomi sembari berusaha melepaskan hidungnya dari cubitan Tetsuya.

Beberapa orang yang melihat interaksi mereka hanya dapat memandang iri,ada juga yang memandang gemas,

seperti yang kita tau meskipun Tetsuya jarang terlihat namun dia itu sangat populer,lihat saja fangirl nya berteriak histeris melihat adegan itu,ya mereka tidak tau jika Naomi adalah adik Tetsuya,dan mereka berdua memang tidak mirip,baik sifat maupun wajah.

Tetsuya lebih mirip ibunya,sedangkan Naomi lebih mirip Ayahnya. Menyadari aura mencengkam yang dikeluarkan fangirl nya,akhirnya Tetsuya melepaskan cubitannya.

"Hah~ akhirnya aku dapat bernapas lega" ucap Naomi sembari menghirup nafas sebanyak yang ia bisa.

Tetsuya hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya melihat tingkah kekanakan adiknya.

"Nah...sekarang Naomi ikut aku" ucap Tetsuya sembari menarik pelan tangan Naomi dan membawanya entah kemana dengan teriakan tidak rela para fans nya.

"Memangnya kita akan kemana?" tanya Naomi

"Sudah ikut saja" ucap Tetsuya

Tetsuya membawa Naomi ke gymnasium sekolahnya. Disana ada beberapa murid yang mengikuti klub basket.

"Tetsu-nii mau latihan?" tanya Naomi saat menyadari dia dan Tetsuya berada di depan pintu gymnasium

"Iya" ucap Tetsuya

"Lalu? Aku akan melakukan apa disana?" tanya Naomi

"Makan,sambil meneriakkan 'Semangat Tetsu-nii' begitu? Yang benar saja" ucap Naomi sembari mencebikkan bibirnya sebal.

"Lebih baik kita masuk saja dulu" ucap Tetsuya sembari kembali menarik tangan Naomi untuk memasuki gymnasium.

Di dalam gymnasium ada beberapa orang yang tengah berlatih salah satunya Aomine Daiki yang memiliki rambut berwarna dark blue. Naomi mengenal orang itu karena dia sering datang ke rumahnya.

"Tetsu,ah Naomi juga!" ucap Aomine saat melihat Tetsuya dan Naomi. Tetsuya hanya menampakkan wajah datarnya,sedangkan Naomi memberikan cengirannya.

"Yo! Aomine-senpai!" ucap Naomi sembari melambaikan tangannya. Aomine lantas berlari menghampiri mereka berdua.

"Naomi bertambah tinggi saja" ucap Aomine sembari mengacak surai hitam Naomi

"Aomine-senpai meledekku ya?" tanya Naomi sinis,Aomine hanya memberikan cengiran sebagai balasan yang membuat Naomi berdecak sebal.

"Aomine-kun jauhkan tanganmu darinya" ucap Tetsuya dingin. Merasakan aura tidak enak yang di keluarkan Tetsuya membuat Aomine dengan cepat menarik tangannya.

"Ah..gomen" ucap Aomine sembari mengusap tengkuknya yang mendadak merinding karena aura menyeramkan yang di keluarkan Tetsuya.

"Tetsu-kun!" sapa seorang gadis berambut baby pink,gadis itu nampak berlari kecil ke arah mereka.

"Ah...Momoi-san..." ucap Kuroko datar

"Are? Siapa gadis manis ini?" tanya gadis yang disapa Momoi saat sudah berada di hadapan Tetsuya dan Naomi. Gadis ini bernama lengkap Momoi Satsuki,dia merupakan sahabat Aomine sejak kecil.

"Dia adikku. Kuroko Naomi" ucap Tetsuya

"Kuroko Naomi desu" ucap Naomi sembari membungkukkan badannya

"Aku Momoi Satsuki,salam kenal Nao-chan" ucap Momoi ramah.

"Are? Kurokocchi punya adik-ssu?" ucap seorang pemuda bersurai kuning yang entah mengapa sudah berada di hadapan Naomi.

"Iya" ucap Tetsuya singkat

"Naomi ya? Aku Kise Ryouta. Naomicchi bisa memanggilku Kise-kun,atau Ryouta-kun juga boleh-ssu" ucap pemuda berambut kuning yang mengaku bernama Kise Ryouta.

'-cchi?' Batin Naomi

"Kise Ryouta? Model terkenal itu?" tanya Naomi yang dijawab dengan anggukan kepala Kise.

"Wah...aku tidak menyangka Tetsu-nii punya teman sepertimu" ucap Naomi dengan mata berbinar saat melihat Kise.

"Naomicchi sudah punya pacar-ssu?" tanya Kise yang membuat pipi Naomi bersemu.

Duagh

"Ittai~" ucap Kise sembari mengeusap-usap kepalanya yang dipukul oleh Aomine

"Baka,jangan bertanya seperti itu,di depan Tetsu" bisik Aomine

"Terima kasih,Aomine-kun. Kise-kun,sekali lagi kau menanyakan hal itu,aku akan mengahajarmu" ucap Tetsuya serius.

"H-hai'!" ucap Kise takut 'Kurokocchi bisa seram juga-ssu' batin Kise

"Ada apa ini? Kenapa semua berkumpul disini-nodayo?" ucap seorang pemuda berambut hijau yang memakai kacamata.

'Senpai yang satu ini aneh sekali' batin Naomi

"Kudengar Kuro-chin punya adik" ucap seorang pemuda berambut ungu dengan tinggi yang sangat waw.

'Suge! Tinggi banget!' batin Naomi saat melihat pemuda itu.

"Iya-ssu! Namanya Naomicchi!" sahut Kise saat melihat kedatangan dua pemuda itu ke tepi lapangan

"Nah...Naomicchi...yang berambut hijau itu Midorima Shintarou,dia itu tipe cowok tsundere lho" ucap Kise dengan cengiran di akhir kalimat

"Oi!" ucap pemuda berambut hijau yang bernama Midorima Shintarou kesal.

"Nah,pemuda berambut ungu yang sangat tinggi itu bernama Murasakibara Atsushi" ucap Kise sembari menunjuk pemuda berambut ungu

"Kuroko Naomi desu" ucap Naomi

"T-tunggu sebentar...jangan-jangan kalian Kiseki no Sedai?!" Seru Naomi

"Benar-ssu" ucap Kise dengan senyum secerah matahari miliknya.

"Are? Kenapa kalian berkumpul disini? Bukannya aku menyuruh kalian latihan?" ucap seseorang dari seberang lapangan dengan aura yang sangat menyeramkan.

"Ah...sial" desis Kise

"Aku mendengarmu,Ryouta" ucap orang itu.

Orang itu semakin mendekat dan mendekat hingga akhirnya ia berada di hadapan mereka.

"Are?" ucap Naomi dan orang itu bersamaan

"Kau?!" pekik Naomi

"Aa...ternyata kau yang menyebabkan kekacauan ini..." ucap orang itu yang ternyata adalah Akashi Seijuro sinis.

"Siapa yang membuat kekacauan?!" Seru Naomi.

"Kami hanya berkenalan!" Serunya lagi.

"Kau...siapa lagi jika bukan kau Nona Menyebalkan" ucap Seijuro dengan menekankan kata 'Nona Menyebalkan'

"Yah... lebih baik menyebalkan dari pada kau,dasar tukang paksa" Ucap Naomi dengan sinis.

"Siapa yang kau sebut tukang paksa?" tanya Seijuro dingin

"Kau,siapa lagi" sahut Naomi sinis

"Beraninya kau" desis Seijuro

 **TBC**

* * *

Gyahahaha... Izu dateng lagi dengan ff nistah ini... XD  
Wah...bakalan ada civil war nih... kalian tim siapa? Tim Naomi atau Tim Seijuro?  
Kalo Izu mah Tim Naomi... XD

Tetsu-nii OOC yah... :v maaf ya kalo ada yang gak suka kalo Tetsu-nii OOC :'v ini memang bawaan cerita... :'v Tetsu-nii jadi kakak overprotective... :'v

Pendek ya? Maklum ini cuma satu chapter doang... :v kalo dua kebanyakan,ff aslinya aja masih belum selesai... :'v Izu gak punya ide... T.T

 **Balasan Review:**

 **Aviance** : Li-chan...kayaknya rada cocok jadi Miharu... XD Makasih udah baca... nyampek dua kali... :'v masalah typo... aku juga gak bisa ngatasi... :'v Makasih udah review Li-chan~

 **RnfHaru** : Eh ada Haru-chan... :v udah lanjut nih... :v makasih udah review... :v titip salam buat abang Akashi yah... XD

Sekian dari Izu,kurang lebihnya mohon dimaafkan... apalagi kalo typo... itu bener-bener kebiasaan yang sulit dihilangkan... :'v

Jaa~

Nakajima Izumi


End file.
